mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
2015 (Map Game)
Hi, I am Pandadude12345Rblx and I have created a 2015 Map game Nations you can control (Mods only for bold nations in GFP index ''1000 edits for Italicized nations ''in the GFP index 500 edits for underlined nations in the GFP index) The game has begun. Post your turn NOW! Never to late to sign up. The Game Map Mapmaker: Rev 9 The Map Issues Any issues you have with the map place it here or contact or PM the mapmaker Revolution 9. ' *can their be groups like Al qadea in Yemen and Taliban because they both hold land. *Rev, put colour on. ~ AH28 * Nations Europe *Albania *Andorra *Armenia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *''France Th3Shad0wSlayer (Mod Approved) *Georgia *''Germany'' *'''Greece - Victor Troska (talk) 17:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland Mangdublah *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Montenegro *Netherlands *Novorossiya Wrto12 *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *'Russian Federation '''Pandadude12345Rblx *San Marino *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Ukraine *'United Kingdom Tao64 *Vatican City Asia *Afghanistan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Burma (Myanmar) *Cambodia *'''China (People's Republic of China): AH28 *East Timor *'India' fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined *Indonesia *Iran: *Iraq *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *Israel *''Japan'' Erizium (talk) *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Korea, North Vatonica *''Korea, South'' *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Nepal *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *''Saudi Arabia:'' *Singapore *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Tajikistan *Thailand *'Turkey' *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico: Aaron 2 08:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *'United States '''Revolution 9 Oceania *Australia *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand User:ScottyD123 *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Western Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin *Boko Haram *Botswana *Burkina *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Congo, Brazzaville *Congo, Democratic Republic of - Spartian300 *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Ivory Coast *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *''South Africa *South Sudan *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Archives THE GAME WILL BE ARCHIVED EVERY 20 TURNS. LIST THE ARCHIVES HERE: * * * Moderators (Almost forgot, I don't want any of the mods playing as non-bolded nations because I don't want them as Neutrals) Creator Pandadude12345Rblx Head mod: AH28 Event maker fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined Implausibility checker Tao64 Map maker Revolution 9 Rules http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Map_game_Rules The Game Begins when we know whose doing the algorithm. 2015 ISIS continues to grow in Syria and Iraq. However, they slow down by June. The Syrian Civil War rages on. Ummm. Can people help me out here please? (About the mod events). Russia Sends armies to help Assad fight ISIS; America reluctantly helps ISIS. (Yes this is actually happening) The game has begun, please can u post your turns NOW! '''China: '''We countinue to sell goods to the world. We build more factories to support the demand of goods needed in the U.S. And the rest of the world. We decide to put more money into the economy so it won't collapse in the near future. '''We decide to put extra forces on the North Korean-Chinese border to support us in a potential war. We would like South Korea to put extra forced on there North Korean border (Mod). We offer an alliance to Russia to be called the Asian Alliance. The Asian Alliance will be the most powerful force in the world in the near future. '''We aid the fight againts ISIS. We send about 500 troops and 10 plances to help the fight. We aid any country in Africa, we send them guns and military, and they send us there natural resources. We leand more money to America and Europe. We would like to buy oil from Suadi Arabia. * South Korean mod response: We accept. * Suadi Arabia mof once: We accept. Category:2015 (Map Game)